Love is Unpredictable
by xQueenAnnx
Summary: Izaya finds everyone and everything predictable especially Shizu chan. But what Izaya doesn't realize is that he may be able to predict other peoples emotions and feelings, but can he predict his own? And will Shizuo finally learn to let go of his anger and finally forget about the flea? Or will he never move on because deep down he may hold secret feelings for the flea.
1. Chapter 1

**I do NOT own any of the characters in this story!All the characters belong to Ryohgo Narita. Also this is my first fanfiction i have ever written in my life, so i am so sorry if it is shitty and the grammar is bad. I also want to apologize if there is a little bit of OC, i tried my best to make everyone in character. There will be probably be some OC moments in later chapters, but as of now i am trying to keep everyone in character.**

 **WARNING! _There will be Yaoi and Male x Male in the later chapters so if you are reading this now and want to continue in the future be aware that this fanfiction will soon turn into a homo erotic fanfic in the future! Other than that i hope you all enjoy this Shizaya Fanfiction!_**

 _ **(Izaya's POV)**_

It was a cold and gloomy day, sitting at my desk looking at my computer. I had a few clients of mine call needing some information, but I already figured out most of it. It was mediocre kind of job, something I could have done in my sleep. After all I was good at what I do, but sometimes I wanted just a little bit more excitement in my life. Don't get me wrong I love my job, I love working with humans in general. I can read them like a book, they are too predictable. I let out a chuckle, just thinking about it. Today was kind of a drag to be honest, I was becoming bored.

"Namie dear I would like some tea, would you be so kind and make me some?" an annoyed sigh came from across the room.

"I'm surprised you trust me enough to do such a thing" Said Namie. "Going to try and poison me neh?" I say.

"I am not that stupid Namie, and if I find out there is anything in my cup other and tea it is coming out of your salary."

"Whatever" Namie says under her breathe in an irritated voice. "You know that's not very professional to be disrespectful to your boss, you forget who signs your pay check" I say proudly.

"So if you did poison me what were you planning to do?" Rob me of all my money and leave the scene of the crime?"

Namie looks amused "I've thought about it" she says sarcastically while sitting the hot tea cup on my desk.

I look at the cup pulling it closer towards me. "But what would my family think? I say sarcastically. They would wonder where the money is you know. I say before taking a sip of my tea.

"Ha! What family? It's not like they come around anyway. Namie says mockingly.

"Yeah yeah, you're just pissed off, because you will never have your brother's dick inside you" I say tauntingly.

"Just drop dead already" She says in defeat.

"Ha, I love you too. I say jokingly, but half way truthful.

For I love all humans, and Namie has to be one of the few I find interesting. An older sister in love with her brother, knowing he will never love her back. It's pathetic and almost sad. Poor pitiful Namie I say to myself. I Finish my tea, and make my way out of my office chair. "I'm going to go out, and when I get back those papers better be organized or its coming out of your pay" I say to her. She rolls her eyes at me without saying a word. I chuckle to myself assumed as I put on my favorite fur jacket and walk out the door.

As I was walking down the streets in the most exciting city in Japan, I realized there wasn't anything exciting going on at all today. I sigh in disappointment. Usually somethings going down either it be the cops trying to track down the dullhaun, the gangs getting into a brawl, Dotachin and his gang getting involved in whatever there is to get involved in, and of course that brute destroying the city of Ikebukuro, but of course that wouldn't be happening because I would have to provoke that.

I think to myself I honestly haven't seen Shizu~chan in a while. How long as it been? A few days? A week? I scratch my head wondering how long has it been since I had a good old game of cat and mouse with my favorite monster in Ikebukuro? Well I'm sure I was doing him a favor, but not like I'd want to give him any favors. I just got busy with my clients and work. I get out my phone to look at the time, it was 4:32. Usually around the time school lets out and 28 minutes before Shizu~chan should be done with his job. Most people would think it's called stalking, that I would know what time my arch nemesis gets off work. It's just that I am constantly trying to make his life a living hell. I can't exactly answer why I do what I do, but I will say this I just love to watch his anger take over him. His expressions are more than assuming. I love that I can give him such an expression just by being in his presents. Ha-ha! I laugh out loud.

Oh Shizu~chan you're the most predictable out of all the humans, except you're not human. You see Shizu~chan is different he doesn't have the qualities of a human being. I mean he looks normal and maybe can act normal sometimes, not really I think to myself. He has this incredible power of strength. It's monstrous along with his rage of anger, only a monster could do such a thing. It is not every day you see a 27 year old man pick up an auto mobile and throw it as if it was it was nothing. I have never seen anything like it honestly, in all my years on this earth never have I once met someone or something like Shizuo Hewajiima. I may love all of humanity, but I could never love a monster.

I hear the sound of a horse's neigh and a motor engine, it's obviously the dullhuan. Speaking of monsters, there is another unusual being in Ikebukuro and that is Celty Sturluson. Also known as the headless rider, the name says itself. She is a headless women and not only that she has these strange shadow powers that looks like black smoke. It quite interesting. You see Celty may be monster like, but she has every quality of a human minus the headless part. She has predictable emotions. One of her emotions is love. She is in love with the underground doctor Shinra Kishitani an acquaintance of mine back in middle school, but that is a whole other story. Celty would do anything to protect the people she loves, she puts all her trust and faith into that doctor. I will never understand that kind of love. It is a sign of weakness, giving up everything knowing it could be taken away from you in a heartbeat. To make things worse she is immortal. She is an interesting one indeed.

She stops in front of me, I guess I caught her of guard. "Eh Celty! How's it going?"

I say with a devious smile. She begins typing on her phone. [What kind of trouble are you going to get into today?]

"Oh Celty so mean, now why would you suggest such a thing I am only talking a walk getting some fresh air" I say.

[Because every time your around something is about to go down, and I don't want to be a part of it].

"So rude, your starting to sound like Shizu~chan" I say slightly annoyed.

Yes it was true I am usually the one that is stirring up trouble in this city, but there are a few others that could take the spotlight every now and then.

[Whatever you're going to do, leave Shizuo out of it, I am getting tired of you two constantly fighting.]

"Well I am not the one going around breaking stop signs and light posts" I say sarcastically.

[Well you're always the one who provokes it!] "Oh but I am not the one who is feeding the fire, if Shizu~chan wanted he could walk away but he won't, ha-ha! I say while laughing.

Shizu~chan and his anger, I think to myself.

[Well I am off I had to go do a delivery for one of Shinra's patience, I will be on my way now. Please try not to start anything today.]

"Oh Celty, I can't make any promises."

I watch Celty take off on her bike and I watch the black shadowy smoke flow through the air. I then being walking down an alley way thinking about what I should do for the rest of the day. Honestly days like these were the worst I'm just waiting for something to happen. I sigh. Maybe I will go get Russian Sushi? I say to myself. Nah I had that yesterday, too much sushi in one week. Even though I always love me some fatty tuna. Suddenly I hear 2 people talking, I mean there is a lot of people talking in such a busy town, but 2 familiar voices. I look to see, which honestly I could tell you who it was right off the bat. Speaking of the devil himself it was Shizu~chan and his Boss Tom Tanaka. I watch from a distance as they are talking. I know it is a bit of a stalker I will admit, but I have my reasons. Finally I see Tom walking away I guess he was headed home. Now finally I can have some fun with Shizu~chan. A lot of people would think I am a bit suicidal or perhaps a masochists. Well maybe I was a bit of a sadomasochist to be exact. It's not that I get off on getting myself in a dangerous situation. I just find it exciting and thrilling and fun. It's like the feeling you get when you're on a roller coaster and you're at the very top and you finally go down and you have that scared but also fun feeling in your stomach. But honestly I am not scared of Shizu~chan, because I myself am one of the strongest men in Ikebukuro myself. No I may not have super inhuman strength. I just so happen to have expert knife skills and be a master at parkour. If I wasn't then I probably wouldn't be alive. I know what I'm doing though I've been playing cat and mouse with Shizu~chan for years. I never get tired of it.

"Oh Shhhiiiizzzuuu~chaaan!" I scream in an exciting voice. He looks over at me and there it was the expression of pure anger and hatred. Like I said predictable. I mean he is so predictable it's almost scary.

"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO STAY OUT OF IKEBUKURO YOU FLEA!" the brute yelled back at me! "Ha oh Shizu~chan I could never leave, I would miss out on all the fun games we play together" I say mockingly.

"Oh you wanna play a game? Well let's play flea". He says sarcastically while pulling a light post out of the ground.

See, so predictable. I chuckle on the inside.

I was finally feeling amused after this boring ass day. He swings the light post at me and I quickly dodge it, and start making a run for it.

"Arghh! Get back here you stupid flea! I'm going kill you once and for all!"

ha-ha! Running from Shizuo was pretty amusing I was always faster than him, one of the many reasons he could barely ever get a scratch on me. I mean don't get me wrong he has left some bruise and a few scars. He has some fair game, but I am just too fast. Suddenly I turn around to see a vending machine coming at me so I run and jump onto the building above me. Thank me (god) for parkour training all those years, really payed off. I make it to the top panting and out of breathe.

"Damn you Izaya! I swear next time I see you I'm gonna end you! "Yeah I knew you'd say that Shizu~chan" I say while running away again onto the roof top.

I jump make it across to another building this one was much taller it over looked all of Ikebukuro, I figured Shizuo was to tired and just gave up for the day so I decided to catch my breath for a bit and also take in the beautiful view of the city. I have to say if there is anything I love more than humans its overlooking tall buildings. I know it sounds crazy, but its breath taking looking down at all the people walking, going on with their daily lives the lights of the buildings shining bright. I step up on one of the railings to get a better view, just taking everything in. Looking at all of humanity. I guess this is the part where I go back to saying people must think im suicidal. I mean it's not everyday people stand on tall buildings like this. But im not your average human. I am different myself.

I would consider myself more of a god like figure. And why you may ask? Well I always know what humans are thinking and I can control them as if I were to control my own TV at home. I can manipulate their minds with my char mastic personality. See humans are weak they can't have control over their emotions, but for me I choose not to feel emotions. Of course I am happy, only because I choose to be. Humans let things like love and drama get in the way of their daily lives. Sometimes they will even take their own life because of it. Don't get me wrong when I say I love humans it doesn't mean I want to be involved with them. It just means I am happy with whatever decision they choose. I don't care if they are sad or happy, I just want to see their reaction. I can persuade them into things yes, but it is all on them on what decision they make. They can love me or they can hate me. But I will always be me. This is who I am. I chose to be inhuman. I chose to separate myself from emotions like love real love. Love only shows a person's weakness. So that is why I love humanity from a distance.


	2. Chapter 2

**Finally finished chapter 2 it took me all day. I am sorry if the beginning is a bit slow, but i promise it will pick up and there will be yaoi after all this is a romance story. I am already working on chapter 3 and i am really glad a few people are actually reading my story. I hope you all like this one! Feel free to leave reviews, let me know if i am dragging it out or not. I promise there will be Shizaya moments soon. You will get what you want!**

 **Chapter 2**

 **(Shizuo's POV)**

"Damn you Izaya! I swear next time I see you I'm gonna end you!" I say yelling at the flea.

I watch him as he runs away in the distance, I was too tired to chase him today. Damn it, will that guy ever give me a break. I mean I beat up people for a living. I just want to be left alone. I turn around to see a bent up light post and a vending machine on the ground, it just reminds me how much of a monster I really am. And I know that the flea is only agitating me so he can see me destroy the whole town for his own amusement. He is always making me look like I'm the bad guy.

"Argh"…I groan out loud.

I just leave everything in its place and walk off. It's not that anyone cared anymore about the damage, they were used to it and they were too scared to go near me anyway. I start heading towards my apartment, feeling tired and stressed out as usual. Even though my job is pretty stressful and I have to put up with other fleas all day long. No one seems to stress me out more than Izaya Orihara.

"That little shit", I say under my breath

It's not that I really want to see him die I just want him out of my life. If he dying is the only way he can disappear than I guess it leaves me no choice. I finally reach my apartment building. It's wasn't much, I wasn't rich, but it was good enough for me. It's not like I had a family or anything it was just me. My job payed enough though, it put food on the table and payed the rent. So I'm not complaining. I took my key out of my pocket and unlock the door. I walk inside closing the door behind me and lock it. Just in case that flea wants to sneak in my house and do God knows what, probably trying to frame me for some more bull shit I didn't do. He's got in here before, I swear I almost beat the shit out of him. He is just too damn fast.

"Ugh"…I yell out.

Just thinking about him pisses me off. "Okay Shizuo no more thinking about him today" I say to myself. I throw my key on the counter and make my way to the fridge. I open it up and take out a carton of milk. I get a cup from the cabinet, and pour it into the glass. Milk was calming to me, I remember my brother always would pour me a glass when I was angry or upset about something. Yeah you could say it was my way of coping with stress, or at least one of them. I also have picked up the habit of smoking a few years ago. I know it's bad for me, but whatever I need the nicotine.

I finish my milk and make my way towards my couch in my small living room. I sit down and turn on the tv. I then take out a pack of cigarettes out of my back pocket. I take one out and light it. I take a drag and feel so much better. Everyone tells me it's bad for me, but I'm not your average human. I've had gunshot wounds and survived, I've even had someone stab me with a pen. I don't really feel much pain anymore. It's as if I built an immunity for it. So I think I could handle a cigarette every now and then. I mean were all going to die from something. If anything is going to kill me, it would probably be me going into cardiac arrest, from all the stress I go through my blood pressure is through the roof. I finally put out my cigarette, I decide to see what is on tv, nothing really. I'm not really into that much tv. I yawn becoming bored. I start to dose off, after all I was tired I had a long day.

 **The next day: (Shizuo's POV)**

I was startled by a ringing sound, I could also feel a vibration in my back pocket. I wake up realizing I fell asleep on my couch last night. I was still in my clothes and everything. I rub my eyes trying to wake up and see who is calling me on a Saturday. I finally reach my phone and I see its Tom, my boss. I was confused to way he'd be calling on a Saturday isnt that my off day? I thought to myself. I answer the phone.

"Hello"…I say with a tired voice.

"Uh…sorry to bother you Shizuo, I know it's your off day and all but I really need your help today. This one guy isn't letting up and this has to be done today. I'm really sorry I will make it up to you I promise." Tom says sincerely.

"Yeah sure I will be there"...I say not so thrilled.

"Thanks Shizuo! I owe you one. Uh can you meet me downtown within 45 minutes?"

"Yeah." I say back. "Great see you soon" He says then ending the call.

I put my phone on the table in front of me. I guess I should probably get ready. I'm not really happy about working on a weekend. But if it's just one job, I guess it won't be too bad. But I'm going to make them regret for making me come in on a Saturday. I get up making my way towards my room. I should probably take shower, didn't really get the chance last night. I start to undress. I unbutton my black vest and take it off. I throw it into the dirty clothes bend, because I had a clean one already in my closet. I take off my bow tie that somehow got lose in my sleep last night. After taking the remainder of my clothes of I step into the shower turning the water on waiting for the water to adjust. I finally turn the shower on feeling the warm water on my skin. It felt nice. I knew I couldn't be long because I had to meet Tom in 45 minutes, but it was nice to enjoy just a little bit of it.

I grab my shampoo to my right, it was strawberry scent. I know it's kind of girly but I love the smell. It reminds me of a strawberry ice cream. Another one of my favorite dairy products. I pour a reasonable amount of shampoo in my hand and began lathering in into my scalp. I stick my head back into the water letting the soapy substance run down my body. Then I decide to wash the rest of my body, once I finished washing all the soap of me. I turn the water off grabbing a towel next to the shower and dry off. I dry my hair pretty good deciding to let it air dry on its own. I am sure it will dry by the time I get there. I go to my closet grabbing the same old bar-tending uniform my brother gave me a while back. He gave me so many so I don't really have to wash clothes every day. I know it's a bit ridiculous, but it was a gift from my little brother and I will wear it. It honestly suit me very well. I hurry up and dress, brush my teeth and hair. I was in such a hurry I didn't have time to get any breakfast, but whatever I will get something later. I grab my glasses, cell phone and house key and walked out the door.

 **(Izaya POV)**

I woke up today feeling like it was going to be a better day, the sun was out finally. And It was a Saturday, I decided that I would make myself some coffee today. I needed the caffeine I wanted to be full of energy today. I also thought I'd give myself a break from work. I just wanted to spend the day how I wanted to. Which I spend every day how I want to. But for some reason I had a hunch that something exciting was going to happen.

I pour my cup of coffee in my mug, no sugar needed. I always loved my coffee black, most people would find that unpleasant but I loved the bitter taste of black coffee. I take in its nice aroma, then take a sip. I then start to look for something to eat, and I remembered I bought some apples yesterday on my way home. I loved apples especially the red ones they were my favorite after all. Maybe it was because of its symbolic meaning, the fruit of knowledge, immortality, temptation and sin. I pick one up and bit into it, I decided to see if anyone was on the chat today.

If I couldn't interact with the humans in the real world I would do it virtually. I sit on my couch opening my laptop while still eating my apple. I check to see if anyone was on, and nothing. I am guessing everyone is out today, I say to myself. I then decided to check my emails and see if anything else was going on, I had a few emails from some more clients. I was a popular man when it came to needing info. Especially when you're working for the Awakusu, but today was my off day I wasn't doing anything of that sort. I sign out and close my laptop, I decided to get dressed and head out to Ikebukuro. It was already 11:45am, I thought I should get a head start before I miss anything good.

 **(Shizaya POV)**

"Thanks for coming and helping me out today Shizuo", said Tom.

"Yeah it's no problem", I say back. I was glad that didn't take all day. I was so ready to enjoy the rest of my day off.

"I will see you later Shizuo, how about I give you an extra day off this week, you know to make up for it"? "It won't come out of your pay either". Tom said sincerely.

"Thanks I appreciate it, I really could really use that". I say eagerly.

"Yeah I know, well I'll see you soon Shizuo". He says walking off.

"You too!" I look at my phone to see the time, it was already 2:35. Id figure id go and eat some lunch since I skipped breakfast.

I was in the mood for something sweet, honestly when am I not. I see a food stand selling crepes, I decided to get one. After I finished it, I started thinking about what I should do next. I didn't really want go home right away, but at the same time I did. I mean there wasn't much to do but sleep and watch tv, I guess it would be good for me to just walk around for a bit. Suddenly I hear the sound of a motor cycle, anyone would guess it was Celty. She stopped next to me and started typing on her pda.

[Hey Shizuo, how have you been?]

"Ah I could be better, but I'm alright". I reply

[So im guessing you haven't seen Izaya today then?]

"Argh…don't even say that name, No that's why I said I'm alright. I just had to go to work on my day off, but at least I got off early." I say to her.

[Sorry, I just ran into him yesterday. I told him to give you break.]

"Thanks Celty but I doubt he is gonna listen to what you have to say, He doesn't listen to what anyone has to say" I replied, getting pissed off just thinking about the flea.

[I don't know why you let him get to you like that, you know he just wants to make you angry and you're giving him what he wants]

"*sigh* I know, it's just I can't help but want to rip his head off, he is so irritating!" I say in annoyance.

[If you just keep feeding the fire, he will never stop!]

"I know your right Celty, but Izaya will never stop being Izaya" I say in defeat.

[I've never seen two people so obsessed to kill one another, I mean I really don't think it's healthy at all it's like you two have an obsession with each other. I mean if you hated him that much wouldn't you just let him go?]

" I would love to let him go but he just keeps coming back like the little flea he is, and what do you mean obsessed I am not obsessed with him!? What is that supposed to mean? I say kind of getting pissed off at this conversation.

Celty starts typing on her pda anxiously…

[No! I mean you are obsessed with killing him, and you and I both know you don't have what it takes to kill anyone. You're not like that Shizuo.]

"Of course I have what it takes to kill the flea, he just always gets away, but one day I'm not going to let him get away. I say almost promising.

[Would it really make you happy Shizuo? I mean you're not proving anything to anyone. Just be the better person.]

"I can't just let him keep getting away with the shit he does"

[I understand, I just wish you two would end this feud. It has been going on for to long.]

"The day that happens is when hell freezes over or when I actually kill him" I say sharply.

[Well Enjoy the rest of your day, try not to get into trouble with Orihara] she finishes typing and takes off on her bike. I nod to her, I know Celty is just looking out for me, she is one of my few friends that I actually trust. I know she means well. I just wish her and Shinra would stop harassing me about Izaya. I'm so tired of everyone coming up to me just to tell something about that damn flea and I. Why does he even have to be mentioned.

I decided I would head home, I was starting to fear that the flea would actually show up and I'm just not in the fucking mood. I started to head back towards my apartment walking down the streets of Ikebukuro. Then all of a sudden an empty soda met the top of my head.

"What the hell?" I say out loud looking around. Then I looked up to see the devil himself, He was standing on a roof top, I mean who does that? I swear his life goal is to destroy mine. I just can't ever get a break from him.

IZAYA! I SWEAR IM GONNA BEAT YOUR ASS! I yell out to him extremely pissed off.

"I'm so glad I found you Shizu~chan, now we can finish our game from yesterday. You know it was quite rude to live me hanging like that." He said taunting me.

"You sick asshole! Get down here so I can kick your ass!"

"Oh lazy Shizu~chan, why do you always make me do all the work if you want me than come and get me" he says mockingly.

I watch him take off to another building I wasn't letting him get away this time. I find some stairs leading up to the roof top, once I reached the top I see him already taking off to the next one.

I finally get to the next building, and he is nowhere to be found. IZAYA YOU BETTER COME BACK HERE! I yell as loud as I could. I then heard a clapping noise coming from behind me.

"I'm Impressed you actually came this time, now let's play Shizu~chan" He says giving me a devious smile.


	3. Chapter 3

**This Chapter is a little shorter compared to the others, but this is were the story kinda kicks off. I will have the next chapter uploaded by tomorrow. I really hope you all enjoy it.**

 **Chapter 3**

 **(Izaya's POV)**

I looked at Shizu~chan, he looked surprised to see me. "Did I startle you Shizu~chan"? I say mocking him.

"You know I never got to apologize for my absence" I'm a busy man you know. I said sarcastically.

"Oh really, I never even noticed. I was too busy enjoying my life without you in it" He spat back at me.

"Ah so mean Shizu~chan"…I say with a frown. "I know you were thinking about me when I was gone ha-ha". "It flatters me how much I affect you". I say "I heard you talking about me with Celty, Is it true?"

"Are you Obsessed with me Shizu~chan"? I say teasing the brute.

Shizuo looked pretty agitated, I could tell just by the look in his eyes.

"Don't flatter yourself, I just want to see you drop dead". Shizuo says.

"I doubt that is what you really want Shizu~chan, you see we have been fighting for years and you have yet to prove that" I look at him just waiting for him to lose it. "But I could be wrong, so how about you prove that to me once and for all" I say taking my switch blade out.

Shizuo gives me that same angry smirk, as if he was going to enjoy kicking my ass. It is so like him for the typical monster he is. Suddenly he tries to punch me I quickly move back, I have to admit I almost got hit. I try to move further away with my switch blade in hand…I watch him as he grabs a piece of one of the railings from the roof top.

"oh Shizu~chan, your already the strongest monster in Ikebukuro, why do you need a weapon"? I tell him just trying to really piss him off. I've seen Shizu~chan get angry, but I always wanted to test my limits.

" I wouldn't need it if you didn't stop running away, like the little bitch you are" he says enraged before throwing a piece of the metal railing at me I tried to dodge, but the end of it cut my shoulder and put a tear in my jacket. I usually try to keep my cool when fighting shizu~chan, but that really pissed me off.

"Shizuo you asshole!" I run toward him as fast as I could, I didn't even care anymore. I slashed my blade cutting the side of his face a bit he moved away so it wasn't a deep cut, but it was deep enough to draw blood. I guess it was a bit low for me to go for the face, despite the hatred I had for Shizu~chan he had good looks. And that cut on his face wasn't going away anytime soon.

"Damn it" Shizuo says while putting his hand on his cheek. "You fucking piece of shit, I swear this is fucking over" he yells back at me.

"That's what you get for ruining my jacket protozoan"! I yell kind a pissed off myself. But It was getting exciting, I suppose I will forgive him for now. I couldn't let my emotions get in the way of our fight. Shizu~chan's expressions were just too great. I smile to myself.

"What the fuck are you smiling about"! He says walking slowly towards me, in a zombie like way.

"hahaahahabaahahah"! I couldn't stop laughing, this was too good.

"…." Shizuo stares at me as if I lost my mind. Which I am sure I have.

" ah..ha..ha…ahh…I try to catch my breath while wiping the tears from my laughter off my face with my sleeve...*pants* "ah Shizu~chan, your face is priceless right now…aha..ah if only I had a camera….i say teasing him even more. "You know Shizu~chan, Im still alive" I reply with tears still in my eyes.

"Yeah I know, it's a fucking shame to" He says walking closer to me.

"You know Shizuo" I say to him backing up to the railing of the roof top, I didn't know I was that close to the edge of the railing. I grab on to it standing on the back.

"You have nowhere to run now flea" he says proudly.

"Is that what you really wanna do Shizu~chan? "Then do it, show me how much of a monster you really are….Shizuo Hewaiijima murders Izaya Orihara" I say deviously.

"What a story that will be, I mean it's not like anyone would miss me. I'm sure there would be quite a few people without an informant, but who cares about them. Everyone will still look at you as a cold blooded murderer….that is all you ever will be a cold blooded monster". I spat back provokingly.

Shizuo was 3 feet away from me, then he stopped. "I hope you fall at your death" he says noticing that I was standing pretty close to the edge.

"Oh really now Shizu~chan, now you're going to coach me through a suicide". I reply "so if I were to jump off this roof top that looks about 50 or 60 feet, you'd be happy"?

"Oh id be more than happy". He says as if he was so sure.

"You see Shizu~chan I don't believe that, I don't think me dying would make you happy at all. Yeah I might be a pain in your ass, but you will still be the same miserable monster you are". I say before pulling myself up and standing straight up on the railing. Shizuo looked at me kinda surprised, as if he wasn't sure what I was doing, to be honest I wasn't myself, but I had an idea.

"Izaya what are you doing"? He says kind of confused and annoyed at the same time.

"Oh I was going to make Shizu~chan happy and fall to my death". I say jokingly. I wasn't really going to jump, I was just trying to mock him.

"Flea stop fucking around and finish what you started!" Shizuo says getting anxious.

"Oh I will finish what I start don't worry Shizu~chan" I say balancing on one foot while the other was hovering over the tall building. Too be honest if I were to fall I would probably die, but I would actually love to see Shizuo's reaction if I did.

"….Flea I swear you better knock it off!" Shizuo say this time with a bit of worry in his voice, but try to cover it up with anger.

"Oh is shizu~chan worried about me"? I couldn't take it, that look he was giving me. It was different, I don't think ive scene it before. It was almost appalling…it..it..was fear. Something inside of me didn't like it and it caused me to lose focus, I wasn't sure what I was doing anymore. I could feel my foot slipping from the railing and i was falling back.

"IZAYA!" Was all I heard before I felt something pull me back up.

 **(Shizuo POV)**

"IZAYA!" I yelled out! I wasn't sure what had come over me but all I remember was quickly grabbing Izaya by the arm and pulling him back up. I pulled him so harshly it sent me back with him falling on top of me. I didn't even understand what was going on I just saw red watery orbs starting at me 3 inches away from my face. He lay completely on top of me, and to be honest I don't think I have ever been so close to anyone in my life. Suddenly I came back to reality.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT!?" he say sitting up and pushing him off of me.

He finally sat up, not really saying a word. He wouldn't even look at me.

"Izaya what the hell was that about"? I say extremely pissed off.

"…."

"Was that one of your fucking games? Seriously? You know what you're fucking sick, I knew you were crazy, but I never knew you'd go to that extreme. Why? Just to see my reaction I bet? You're a sick fuck, you know that flea"? I…I can't I say absolutely hysterically.

"I….I…d…don't know…" He finally faintly spoke.

"YOU DON'T KNOW? You were just taunting me earlier about how you were going to jump! I say yell at him.

"I…I wasn't actually going to…It was an accident…just…fuck off Shizu~chan…I don't want to play anymore. He says quite serious.

"Im done…I can't deal with this anymore..im not letting you do this to me anymore…I said back.

"Why" I hear him say still sitting on the ground.

"Why what"? I asked confused

"Why would you save me"? He finally said.

Now this was a question I wasn't even sure I could answer. To be honest, I could care less if he jumped. I just couldn't live with the fact if I let him do it. I mean he was right, I would always be nothing but a monster even with him dead.

"Because I'm the only one that can kill you" he say obviously lying, I just didn't want him to know the truth.

"Liar…" He says, damn he can read me like a book, I think to myself.

"You know it won't change anything Shizu~chan"…he says still attempting to mock me after all the shit we been through tonight. "I always knew you didn't have what it takes to kill me" he spoke.

"Ahahahahahaha "…he started laughing again. "I will never forget the look on your face" he says teasingly.

I suddenly became filled with rage, I don't think I have ever been more angry in my entire life, I could not believe that asshole played me like that. I was furious, my whole body was boiling, and all I can recall and slamming Izaya to the ground with my hand around his neck….

" I AM SO SICK AND TIRED OF YOU RUINING MY FUCKING LIFE! I am done with all the fucking games! Im done chasing your ass around Ikebukuro and I am done with all of your bull shit! And next time you decide to kill yourself just to piss me off you'd better succeed. Or maybe there won't be a next time"! I say as I began to grip his neck tighter and tighter…

".agh…" he tried gasping for air but was not able, pulling at my hand trying to push me off. I wasn't choking him at my full strength he would have been dead by now…I just wanted to see his face.

I looked at him right in the eyes…and there were tears, and not just from me choking him. It was tears of sadness…I could tell in his eyes. He was struggling, he didn't want to die. I finally realize what i was doing and let go.

"*pant*ha..ahh….*cough*" He gasped for air, coughing with tears in his eyes.

In this moment I realized I was never going to be the better person. I was always going to be filled with violence and rage. I was a monster.

"Shi…Shizu..cha" was the last thing he said before blacking out.


	4. Chapter 4

**I was really excited to post this chapter, because i am actually getting somewhere. So many feels in this chapter, and many more to come. I hope you all like this one. I promise Shizuo and Izaya are going to get together, Im waiting for it myself. There is just so much i want to add to the story. Btw i want to apologize for the grammar my boyfriend is going to be my proof reader from now. XD**

 **Chapter 4**

 **(Izaya's POV)**

I opened my eyes, I noticed that I was not at home. To be honest I wasn't sure where I was. Everything was hazy. I try to sit up a bit, I realized my throat was a little soar. Was I sick? I thought to myself. I swallow to feel the pain again and this time it was very painful, as if I had a serious cause of strep throat.

"Oh you're awake" I head a familiar voice from behind.

I turn around to see Shinra I guess this was one of the rooms in his house, I was somewhat confused to what was going on and why I was even here.

"Sh..i.." I stopped talking noticing it was very hard to even get a word out.

"Well at least you're able to get some words out" he says walking towards me.

I give him a worried look, was I going to get better? Will my voice ever go back to normal? I think in my head. He walks towards me putting his hand near my lymph nodes, "ah..ow." I yell out hoarsely.

"Sorry I just didn't to see if the swelling was going down" he says sincerely.

"I need you to answer a few questions for me" he says to me.

I just nodded. "What is your name"? He says to me. I kind of give him a strange look, but answer anyway.

"I..z..aya…Or..i..ha..ra." I finally manage to get it out.

"Okay good". He says relieved.

"How old are you"? He adds on.

"tw..e..nty…six." I answer.

He just nods.

"Where did you live"?

"Shin…ju..ku…Japan" I finally answer able to get a full word out this time.

"mhm" he replies

"And what is my name"? He says as if it was his final reply.

"uh…Shi..nra..Kishi..tani..why..are…you..asking..m..e..all…th..ese questions?" I say kind of annoyed.

"Im just trying to see if you have suffered from any memory loss, it seems you know who you are and who I am. But can you not remember what happened"?

What happened I thought to myself? The last thing I remember was fighting with Shizu~chan…Then I remembered.

"Shi..shizu..chan!" I say loudly, hurting my throat a bit. "Ah". I moan in pain putting my hand on my throat.

"Try not to talk so loud, you could damage your voice" Shinra says kind of concerned.

"I..Remember..Now" I say back.

"Yeah, Im curious to know what you did to make him do such a thing." Shinra says curiously

"Oh..shin..ra…it was just another fight with Shizu~chan.." I say not really wanted to tell him all what happened. It's just it's nobody's business anyway.

"Well this one got pretty bad, I'm surprised he actually did such a thing. I mean he literately could have killed you" Shinra says to me knowing that this was the closest that Shizuo actually has come to killing me. I wasn't even mad. I mean it was Shizuo after all, but I will say this was painful.

"Shinra, how did you even find me"? I finally ask.

"Oh..um..see about that, Shizuo actually brought you to me". He says scratching his head awkwardly.

"You're joking"? I reply, finding it hard to believe that Shizuo would actually get me help after attempting to kill me. I didn't like that, he was a monster. Why would he do such a thing, I didn't like this side of Shizuo. It made me sick, first he saves me from falling off a 60 foot building now and saves me again from himself? I think to myself. I was honestly more than pissed off, but I didn't want to show it.

"ah.. ..*cough*" I tried laughing but it was too painful.

"Izaya don't overdo it" Shinra says looking at me with concern.

"That is bull..shit…that fucking protozoan". I say to him.

"I was a little surprised myself, but I know Shizuo he has never really had what it takes to kill anyone. He is just not like that". Shinra says sticking up for his friend.

"Whatever he is still a monstrous beast, I mean look at me!" I add back to shinra.

"Yeah, you look pretty rough". Shinra says.

"How long have I been out, Shinra"? I ask.

"2 ½ days, I thought you wouldn't wake up to be honest" he replied

Shizu~chan probably still thinks im still out. I think to myself smiling. To me Shizuo will always be a monster, I could never see him being a human. That's why I exclude from my love for humanity. It does irritate me that he would save me though. It really doesn't make since. Maybe he just wanted me to suffer, yeah I think in my head. I mean Shizu~chan just wants to make my life as miserable as I do. I start to feel better about my assumption.

" Well if you see him before I do, tell him im ready finish what we started" I say daringly.

"Izaya! You are not going to do anything, you still need to recover. If you don't it could lead to some serious health issues. You have only been awake for 20 minutes you need to take precaution. He says sternly.

"Why does it even matter"? "Why do you even care"? "Im fine just let me be". I say quite annoyed.

"Because Izaya your still my friend, I know you're a pain in the ass to everyone, but I wouldn't want anything bad happening to you" Shinra finally replies.

"aw how sweet, I never knew you still consider me a friend". I reply

It was true, I never really thought o being a friend to Shinra. I know we hung out in middle and high school, but things just began to change. I always considered him a friend sometimes, but he was quite irritating other times. It was mainly because of his love for the Dullhaun. It made me sick, to see man involve with an immortal. I mean it just proves to me how weak he really is, and there for we are nothing alike.

"Yeah well you know" he says as he takes out a stethoscope, I guess to check on my breathing. He puts the cold device under my shirt and on my chest.

"okay now breathe in". he says. I obey, to be honest it kind of hurt a bit. It wasn't that unbearable, but still painful. He moves it towards my back and tells me to do it again.

"It's not to bad, it's better than what I thought, your heart rate is pretty normal too, just try not to do to much psychical activity" he tells me.

"What if I do"? I ask.

"You would black out again, just try to take it easy I would suggest getting plenty of rest and try not to over strain your voice". He says.

"Okay" I decide I should listen, I honestly do want to get better. And when I do I can see Shizu~chan again. I smiled just thinking about it, I wanted to be in good condition before we finish our fight.

"Oh and you probably should still to liquid based foods, like soups or ice cream. I don't think you will be able to handle solid foods your throat is still a bit swollen, you'll know when the swelling goes down". He adds.

I nod, not really having much to say.

"Here is some pain medication that should ease the pain and inflammation". He say while handing me a bottle of capsules.

"They are small capsules, so you should be able to swallow it, oh and you are free to go home just get some rest like I said, and stay away from Shizuo for now". He says to me.

"Okay fine". I get out of the bed, and see that I am not wearing my jacket,"Shinra where is my jacket"? I ask.

"Oh it's over there." he points to the other side of the room.

I walk over to grab it, I was about to put it on and then I saw that the sleeve had a tear it, then I remembered. Yeah I am going to have to get that fixed I think to myself before sliding the jacket on.

"Oh Celty will give you a ride back to Shinjuku". He says to me putting up his medical things.

I was kind of curious about what Celty had to say about this, I knew she wasn't very fond of me at all. I think to myself kind of chuckling inside. I walk out of the room and down the hall. She was standing by the door I guess wait on me, she may not have a head, but I could tell she wasn't thrilled to be giving me a ride. But it was Shinra's orders.

"Oh Celty it's good to see you". I say sarcastically.

She start typing on her pda…

[Yeah, whatever. Are you ready to go?]

"Yeah I guess it's time for me to go back home". I say to her.

I could tell she was a bit angry, Celty was the kind of person that didn't like conflict though. She never really took anyone's side when it came to Shizu~chan and I, but it was obvious she thought of Shizuo more of a friend than me. I follow behind out walking out the door.

 **(Shizuo POV)**

It was about 5:34 and I was headed home, I had to go to the store to pick up a few thing mainly milk. I didn't have work today. Tom was nice enough to give me a day off on a Monday, to make up for Saturday. To be honest I don't think anything could make up for Saturday. It was a shit day, despite the fact I had work, but that stupid flea. And the worst part is I couldn't stop thinking about him and that day.

"Ugh". I groan out loud. I wish he would just go away. Not away from Ikebukuro, but my thoughts.

I can't stop thinking about what he did and what I did, and the way he looked at me. It was disturbing, I can't even describe it. I thought it was best for me just to try and avoid him for as long as I could. I was hoping the rest of my life. I mean I can't get over the fact that I saved him twice in one night. Even though I attempted to kill him the second time. I couldn't go through with it…*sigh* I didn't want Izaya to die because he was right, I'd still be miserable. Every day for me is miserable, sometimes I don't even know why I was born. Not trying to throw a pity party or anything, I just can't help the way I feel. I hate being the way I am and I hate how Izaya always points out the weakest parts about me. That's why I hate him so much. He is constantly reminding me how much of a monster I am, and he is right.

I could see Celty coming up the street on her bike, I haven't talked to her since the night I took Izaya to their place. She stopped her bike next to me. I really wasn't in the mood to talk but I didn't want to be rude.

[How are you doing Shizuo? Everything okay?]

"Everything's fine, im just heading back home" I reply.

[Need a ride home?]

"Nah im good, but thanks Celty". I say sincerely

[So Izaya finally woke up]

From some odd reason it lifted a heavy weight off of my chest, by reading that. But I was still annoyed to because she told me as if I wanted to know, which maybe I did, but still.

"Oh…That's too bad" I say back to her.

[If you just followed my advice and ignored him, none of this would have happened you know?]

"Jeez, way to make me feel like shit Celty" I say.

[I don't mean to, I really wish you could do the right thing, I know you're a good person Shizuo and I don't think you meant to do that to Izaya, maybe I don't know….]

"How is he doing"? I ask trying not to sound too concerned.

[Fine, I just got back from his place, had to drop him off. Im surprised you asked.]

"It's not that I care I don't, I just can't stand it when he is right"

[What is he right about Shizuo?]

"Me, being a monster" I say with despair.

[Oh Shizuo you're not a monster, your just different. I'm different, how do you think it makes me feel not to have a head?]

"Yeah well at least someone loves you and is able to look past your flaws" I say with a hint of sadness in my voice. I can't believe I told Celty that, I mean it's not like she would make fun of me. It's just I never really open up about anything.

[ I'm sorry Shizuo, if it makes you feel any better I love you as a friend and I care about you and that's why I'm concerned about you when it involves Izaya, I don't want you to do something you will regret]

"Thanks Celty, to be honest I think I'm done fighting with the flea" I say.

[Are you just telling me things I want to here?]

"No, I'm serious, just after last night, things really changed about how I feel about everything". I add

[What exactly happened, if you don't mind me asking? And why bring him to Shinra?]

I sigh looking down not exactly sure if I wanted to tell Celty all that had happened. I knew I could trust her, but even though I hated the flea with all my heart I didn't want anyone to know what happened before I choked him out. Mainly because I wasn't sure if Izaya wanted me to tell everyone, not that I cared about how he felt about it. It just wasn't anyone's business. It was between Izaya and I. I really just wanted to forget about it, and I would like to forget about him.

"I really don't want to talk about it Celty". I say being honest about it.

[I just don't understand, he had to have done something pretty bad for you to do that much damage]

Great…that much damage, I thought she said he was fine. Ugh why do I even care, I'm so tired of him always coming up in a conversation. Now everyone thinks I'm the bad guy, when he was the one that started the whole thing.

[Shizuo? Are you sure you don't want to talk about it, you seem pretty upset. I've never seen you upset especially about Izaya, it's kind of scary]

"Really Celty it's nothing, He just pissed me off and I guess I over did it. I was just fed up with his ass" I say trying to avoid getting any deeper into this topic.

[Well I hope you're going to be okay, and if your serious about letting things go with Izaya, then I'm proud of you Shizuo.]

'I'm just not up for it anymore, I can't live the rest of my life chasing after that stupid flea. I'm done" I say.

[Well I hope so, see you around Shizuo.]

I just nod to her, as she gets back on her bike and rides off into the distance.

 **(Izaya POV)**

I was glad to finally be home. It had been 2 days after all. All I wanted to do was sleep in my own bed, I look at the time to see that it was 6:05. It seemed a bit early for bed, but I was just so tired. I decided I should go ahead and take these pills Shinra gave me. I walk into my kitchen to get a glass out of my cupboard and pour me some water. I take the pill and try to swallow it but it hurt even with the water. I finally managed to get it down after a few attempts. After that I started making my way towards my room. I then head towards the bathroom, it's been a few days since I showered and there was no way I was going to bed dirty.

I walk into my bathroom and started to remove my clothes, and I put them in my dirty laundry basket. I looked at myself in the mirror, I honestly haven't even seen what I looked like. I had purple and red bruising around my neck, I then noticed that I had a few stitches in my shoulder I'm guessing Shinra fixed that up too. To be honest I wasn't very happy about it. I always thought of myself as a handsome man with flawless skin. Now look at me. I sigh. Hopefully it heals soon I think to myself.

"Damn you Shizu~chan". I say out loud. I looked at the rest of my body noticing a few scars I had from Shizu~chan in the past. They didn't bother me as bad because they were easy to cover up, but my neck is more visible. And after all I was a fan of v neck shirts. I guess I won't be leaving my house soon. I didn't want anyone seeing me like this. I finally turn on the shower feeling the water making sure it was comfortable enough for me. I get in enjoying the warmth. I was cold natured after all and it felt nice to be in the hot shower. I let the water run over my face and hair. I then find my shampoo and wash my hair. Once I rinsed everything out of my hair I wash the rest. I finally finish and dry off with a towel. I dry my hair and then the rest of my body wrapping it around me. I decided to blow dry my hair so I wouldn't be cold in my sleep, and I just couldn't stand going to bed with wet hair. Once I finish drying my hair I brush my teeth then I started looking for some pajamas. I was a bit cold so I put on a long sleeved shirt and some sweat pants.

I then made my way towards my bed. I got underneath the covers, snuggling up trying to get warm. I felt like I could sleep forever, I close my eyes forgetting about everything, the pain in my throat, my love for humanity and Shizu~chan.


	5. Chapter 5

**So many feels in this chapter...It will get worst from here on out, but next chapter there will be a confession. And Shizaya will definitely happen. I haven't decided if I wanted to do the lemon yet. I'm thinking about saving that for next chapter, but who knows i might put it in there because i have been wanting to get to that part for a while now. I've been trying to build it up, I wanted to make their relationship seem real as possible. I will try to have chapter 6 up by tomorrow if not it will definitely be up this week. I really hope yall like this, after all this is my first fanfic and it means a lot to me even if one person reads it. XD**

 **Chapter 5**

 **(Izayas point of view)**

 **3 weeks later**

I was sitting on the couch sipping on some earl grey tea, while doing some work for my clients through via email. I haven't been meeting anyone lately, because apparently I wasn't supposed to be moving around much according to Shinra. Also I didn't want anyone seeing me in a weaken state, it wasn't good for my reputation. No one really cared to ask why I wasn't taking any appointments or attending any meets, I just said I was busy. Today was my final checkup day, I haven't had any human contact with anyone other than Shinra the past few weeks, and of course Celty every now and then. I was feeling 100% better though, and the bruising started to clear up a bit. It was still visible, but it was improving.

I suddenly hear a knock on the door, I set my tea cup on the coffee table in front of me. I already knew it was Shinra. I go to the door to open it.

"Hey Izaya, how are you feeling today?" he says.

"I'm fine, like every other time you've asked". I say kind of annoyed.

"I'm just making sure, as a doctor it is my duty to make sure my patient is healthy". He says with pride.

"Shinra you're not even a real doctor". I say teasingly

"Just because I don't have a degree doesn't mean I'm not good at what I do". He replies. "Not to mention, I'm the one always doctoring you and Shizuo's wounds". He adds.

"Yeah Yeah, enough about me and Shizu~chan". I say

"Okay, sit down". He says taking out his stethoscope. I walk over to the couch and take a seat. He listens to my heart and checks my breathing like always. Then asks me a series of questions, when I keep telling him I am perfectly fine.

"Everything sounds good". He says pretty positive.

"You think it would be okay if I leave the house, you know and get some fresh air"? I ask

"Yeah, just don't be running around, and don't be getting yourself involved with Shizuo anymore". He say scolding me.

"I'm fine Shinra, and you really think I could just walk away from Shizu~chan like that"? I say to him.

"Izaya, Celty is right your obsession with Shizuo is getting out of control, you're really going to go back out there and fight him after what happened"? He says concerned and kind of annoyed.

"You're the one that brought him up Shinra". I say mockingly.

"Still all of this happened, because of you two constantly fighting". He adds.

"It's not even a big deal, I'm so tired of you making this into a big deal. When it is nothing!" I snap back.

"You dumbass! Of course it's a big deal, you almost died!" he yells back at me.

"So? I didn't" I say without a stutter.

"Are you suicidal or something?" he say in all seriousness.

I wasn't even sure, no I didn't want to die. I enjoyed my life. I enjoyed life in general, there were so many things that amused me and so many things I wanted to see. But like I have always said either I kill Shizu~chan or he kills me. I wasn't afraid of the outcome.

"Not be silly Shinra, of course I'm not". I say

"Then why would you keep putting yourself in danger"? He asked.

"I'm willing to take my chances, after all Shizu~chan failed me once again", I say in disappointment.

"So you want him to kill you"? He says confused.

"Not exactly, but if he does than I will be right." He say with a half-witted smile.

"Right about what?" he asks.

"Him being a monster". I finally say.

Shinra sighed shaking his head. "Izaya, why can't you just let him go? There is so many things you could be doing with your life other than trying to ruins someone else's". He packs up his things and starts heading towards the door. "Just let him go Izaya" He finally replies before walking out.

I watch as the door shuts behind him. "It's not that easy Shinra….I can't….I can't let him go, and I never will even if it kills me. I say knowing he is gone and can't hear me.

 **(Shizuo's POV)**

Weeks went by and not one sight of that flea, don't get me wrong I was enjoying my time away from him. I was hoping I could enjoy it forever to. I don't even know why I keep thinking about him. I'm supposed to be happy he is away, but something just didn't feel right. Things were different with the flea not being around, it was quitter, peaceful, but lonely. What am I even thinking! I think in my head. It's not like I miss him being around, I hate him. I hated him for always being on my mind every fucking day of my life, I hate him for making me so stressed out and I just hate him for being him! I hit the wall next to me in my apartment, leaving a dent in it.

Damn it! "I yell out, that asshole makes me do shit when he's not even around". I couldn't take this anymore. I wanted to forget about him even for a second. I was tired of him controlling me, even in my mind. I wanted him gone. I decided I needed a cigarette. I take one out of the pack. And light it. It wasn't good enough, I needed something stronger. I walked over to my kitchen and opened my cupboard, I see a bottle of sake my brother gave me a while back. I wasn't much of a drinker, to be honestly I hated the taste. Right now I just needed to forget, about everything, my anger, my job, and Izaya.

I took the top off, and drink it straight from the bottle. I slide down on the floor, didn't even feel like walking to the couch. I didn't care, I didn't care about anything anymore.

 **Izaya (POV)**

I laid on my couch staring at the ceiling. I wanted to go out, but I didn't feel like it anymore. After Shinra left, all I could do was think about Shizu~chan. I can't even explain why. But I was imagining him yelling my name. How I loved the way he would say my name. No one could say it better than Shizu~chan. I smile to myself. Then I realized how weird that sounded in my head. What is wrong with me? I thought.

Why am I even thinking about him? "Ugh" I groan covering my face with my palms. "Why? Why him? Why does it have to be him"? I say out loud. And why must I feel this way when thinking about him. No one could affect me more than Shizu~chan, if you wanted my attention all you had to do was talk about Shizuo Hewaijima. Of course I play it off like I don't care, but it's hard not to. He was my sick obsession. And that's why I hated him. I hated him for being the way he was, I hated his strength that made him different from other humans. I hate how he saved me, as if I mattered. It was only for his sake…ugh why did he act as if he were human? And why didn't he just finish me off when he had the chance? I couldn't understand. I thought I knew Shizu~chan, but I don't. For once in my life I was scared. Scared that Shizu~chan may have a heart, that he may actually be human. What if I was wrong? I feel a warm wet substance running down my cheek. I was crying? But why? I can't even remember the last time I cried. It was a sign was weakness, a sign of humanity. No! I can't I was supposed to be superior to humans. I can't cry, I think in my head as the tears start rolling down my face. I've been away too long, and I have finally let my emotions take over me. And in this moment I realized I wasn't a God, I was human and I was weak.

 **(Shizuo POV)**

I drink the very last of the sake, I could barely feel anything, maybe just a little buzz. I needed more, I knew there was nothing left in house alcohol related. So I decided I would go buy some more. I've never been drunk before, but I heard it can ease stress and sometimes make you forget who you are. And today I wanted to forget who I was. I didn't care anymore, I knew I had nothing to live for. I would never be great like my brother, I would never have a nice house and I will never find love. I had nothing to lose. No I wasn't plaining on becoming an alcoholic the rest of my life. But tonight i wanted to be gone.

I make my way towards the door, I walk outside closing it behind. I make my way out of my apartment building heading to any store that sold liquor, I was pissed off due to the fact I drank an entire bottle of sake and nothing. Oh yeah because I'm not human. This is such a bull shit I make my way into the convenient store going straight towards the alcohol, I just grabbed another thing of sake. I didn't know that much about alcohol anyway. I paid for and got the hell out of there. I didn't even waste time before getting home I started drinking it right then and there. I finally put the bottle down, and then I remembered that damn flea. I drank the entire thing before throwing it on the ground. I started walking and I wasn't going home.

 **(Izaya's POV)**

I slowly open my eyes, realizing I had fallen asleep. It took my eyes some time to adjust, they felt very heavy. I guess from crying. I decided to get up and rinse my face, because it felt sticky. I go into the bathroom and turn the sink on. I splash my face with cool water, I grab a hand towel to my left to dry off. I exit the bathroom feeling a bit thirsty. I walk into my kitchen to get me a glass of water. As I was drinking my water I was startled by a loud knock at my door. I set the glass down on the counter, walking over to see who it was. I look through the peek hole to see, and my heart literately almost stopped. It was Shizu~chan. What the hell was he doing here? And why out of all times. I think to myself.

"Open up flea I know…you're in there!" He says obnoxiously.

I wasn't sure if I should open it or not. I look through the hole one more time, and to be honest he looked pretty rough.

"IZAYA!" He yells at the top of his lungs.

I'm starting to think something happened and he thinks I had something to do with it.

I finally decide to open the door. "Shizu~chan, whatever it is I swear I had nothing to do with it." I say annoyed.

"Ooh…but..thast where..you..r wrong!" he says with a slur in his voice.

"Shizu~chan are you drunk?" I asked confused.

"I'm not drunk! I'm here to kick your ass!" He yells at me.

"And I thought you were done kicking my ass"? I say mockingly

"Yeah..we..ll…I changed my mind…be..because you won't get out of my head!" he finally lets out.

"It's not my fault you have an obsession with me" I say back teasing him. Knowing I am in the same position as him. But I would never let him know that. I just wanted to piss him off again.

"Why you little…" he says coming towards me and knocking me into my coffee table. I was surprised it didn't break. I suppose I should get my switch blade out, and try and attempt the fight. At this point I didn't really care.

"What's the matter flea"? Don't want play anymore? He says as if he was mocking me now.

I just look at him not even amused. I wasn't even sure what was into me today. But a part of me wanted to fight but a part of me wanted to see him come undone. I wanted him to kill me, destroy me. I wanted him to prove that he was a monster. I needed proof.

"You want to kill me Shizu~chan, well I'm letting you get a free shot". I say mocking him back.

"So you finally give up"? He added.

"Oh I'm not giving up, I'm just waiting for you show me your true self. Come on Shizu~chan show me how much of a monster you really are!" I say sharply getting off the floor while giving him an evil smirk.

Suddenly he grabs me and slams me against the wall. I have to admit it kind of hurt, but I was loving his reaction.

"YOU STUPID FLEA IM SICK AND TIRED OF YOU! HAVING CONTROL OVER ME! IM NOT A MONSTER! YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE THAT MAKES ME FEEL THIS WAY! AND I HATE IT AND I HATE YOU!" He yells at me grabbing my wrists pinning them up against the wall. It was starting to hurt.

I couldn't push him off if I wanted to but he had full control over me, he had both of my hands so it was impossible for the get my knife. But I wanted to do something, anything to provoke him even more. So I spit on him, right in the face. I knew I'd regret this. But I just gave him one last evil smile. I saw his fist coming down which I thought would meet my face, but instead he missed and just hit the wall 2 inches away from my face. He lets go of my other wrist and starts to walk away. I was furious.

"WHAT THE HELL SHIZUO!" I yell out to him

"THAT'S IT? THAT'S YOUR WAY OF KILLING SOMEONE? WHY CANT YOU EVER FINISH WHAT YOU STARTED!" I scream. I take out my knife running towards him ready to stab him I was expecting him to at least move but he didn't bug as the blade went through his upper back. "UGH!"I yell as I began hitting him as hard as I could from behind, I knew It probably didn't hurt him, but I didn't care I was angry. DAMN YOU! I yelled as I hit him harder and harder with my fists. He didn't even move. I walk in front of him. "YOU BETTER FIGHT ME MO..N..S"…I stop. I was frozen, I couldn't believe what I was seeing. The strongest man in Ikebukuro crying in my living room. It was horrifying.

"I…don't make me do this…" he finally replies with a strain in his voice. I looked at him as the tears ran down his face.

"I..I can't live with myself…I can't…"

I was in a trance, I didn't want to see this but I couldn't look a way, something in my chest felt heavy. It was hurting bad. It felt like I was going to have a heart attack. Maybe I was having a heart attack.

"You know it's…I don't want be the way I am, I hate violence, I hate who I am, and YOU! You always make me hate myself the most. And if I kill you I would just hate myself even more." He says pull my knife out of his back and handing it to me.

"w..hat…are you doing"? I asked out of fear.

"If you want to then just kill me, I give up. You win." He replies.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I WIN!" he yell back.

"It…it's not fair…You can't be this way!" I say hysterically

I take the knife from his hand throwing it across the room, "GET OUT! GET OF MY HOUSE! I NEVER WANNA SEE YOU AGAIN! I yell trying to choke down my cry by cover it with anger.

He finally decides to walk out not saying a word, I slam the door has hard as I could fall to the ground. My head in my palms. Finally releasing my cry. ARRRRRHHHHH! I let out a crying scream. Tears running down my face. I hated this, I hated him…I hate how he tries to be human…I hated how he can prove me wrong, I hate how he cried, and I hate how we are the same…. But what bothered me the most was….I hate that I love him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Finally finished this chapter! It honestly to me a bit longer because i wasn't sure how i was gonna do this, but it all worked out. I know it gets a little OC, but oh well i tried. There will be more chapters coming up i'm not finished yet. There is a whole lot more to the story, and i'm sure there will be a lot more lemons. I really hope this story turns out good, i'm having a great time writing and i'm glad that i have people actually reading it. It makes me so happy! :))))))) Also i wanna give a shot out to my boyfriend who also rps the Shizuo to my Izaya for proof reading all my chapters! 3**

 **WARNING! HARD YAOI! LEMON! MALEXMALE! DONT LIKE DONT READ!**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Shizuo POV**

 **The day after**

I open my eyes, trying to understand what was going. I wasn't in my apartment, and on top of that I had a severe head ache. What the hell happened? I thought to myself. I finally wake up realizing I was in Shinra's apartment, "what the fuck". I say loud. I sit up, and see Celty.

"What am I doing here"? I ask very concerned.

She starts typing on her pda…

[I was out last night doing a job, and I saw you passed out in an alley way in Shinjuku with a stab wound in your back, I was really worried. I couldn't just leave you there, so I brought you here.]

I try searching for my wound feeling that it was already stitched up. I'm guessing Shinra took care of it when I was out. I thought in my head. Everything was a blur, the last thing I remembered was drinking a lot of sake, and then…Izaya, I honestly wish I drank more so I would have forgotten what happened with Izaya that night, it was different from our other fights…he was different...I was different. I put my head in the palm of my hands, feeling embarrassed I can't believe I let him see me that way.

[What happened Shizuo? Is everything okay?]

I play it off as if it were nothing.

"I guess I had a little bit too much to drink, all I know is that my head is killing me". I say with my hand on my head trying to avoid the truth.

[You shouldn't do that to yourself. And what were you doing all the way in Shinjuku? Don't tell me this had to do with Izaya!]

"What no! I don't know. I was thinking about it, but I must have blacked out on the way there". I say.

[Don't play dumb Shizuo, you were in Shinjuku with a stab wound from a knife, who else could it be?]

"I know okay no more alcohol for me, and I promise I'm going to forget about Izaya" I say knowing it was a lie. It was hard to forget about Izaya, and I don't really understand why. I'm just going to have to avoid him until I eventually forget all about him. I wanted to live the rest of my life in peace, without that stupid flea in it. I think to myself.

[I will believe it when I see it] she hands me some Advil with a glass of water, I guess for my head ache.

"Thanks Celty, for not letting me stay out all night that would have been embarrassing, by the way where is Shinra?"

[He had to go take care of something I told him I'd stay here until you woke up. Oh I texted your boss, Tom I told him you were injured and that Shinra was taking care of you. He called many times on your cell phone.]

"Oh god…honestly I owe you one Celty, I don't know what's wrong with me ever since the thing that happened with Izaya, I just haven't been able to think straight. I say to her realizing I mentioned Izaya by accident.

[I really don't get you two, and I still don't get why you were drunk.]

I sigh. "It was nothing. I guess I just need to get over myself and him, I need to be more responsible with my life"

[It's okay Shizuo, everyone makes mistakes every now and then]

Yeah it was true, but I made a lot of them. No matter what I did I was always destroying something or hurting somebody. That's all I ever did, I was nothing but a disappointment. I thought to myself.

"I think I should head home and get some rest, thanks again Celty". I say getting off the couch.

[Be careful Shizuo]

"I will, thank you" I reply before walking out the door.

 **Izaya POV**

I lay in my bed curled up underneath the covers. I woke up an hour ago, but I didn't feel like getting up. I just wanted to lay in bed all day and do nothing. I didn't feel like, answering emails, I didn't want to get on the chat site, I didn't want to do anything. You could say I guess this is what depression feels like, it was new to me. It felt like something was pulling at my stomach, and my chest felt heavy and soar. I wasn't sure if it was from being pushed around yesterday, or if it was because it felt like my heart was going to burst. I knew I couldn't hide my emotions inside forever, I knew I was sad, I knew I was lonely, I knew I was hated by everyone in Ikebukuro. I knew I was in love with Shizu~chan. I never wanted to admit it, not even to myself. Because I was scared to love him. I knew he could never love me back, and that's why I chose to lock my feelings away. I never knew how much a person could affect me, nobody was able to affect me more than Shizuo. I first day I met him, there was something about him that caught my interest. I was amazed with his inhuman strength, I guess I could even say I was a bit jealous. For so many years I separated myself from humanity, because I never wanted to experience the emotions of a human. I never wanted to be hurt, or betrayed. I could see that Shizuo thought of himself different to. I loved the way he was. I felt like we were the same. We were both two people trying to fit in. Not to mention he was extremely good looking. I never really considered myself as gay, I don't even think I had a sexual orientation at all. I just loved Shizu~chan and only Shizu~chan. There was no one else in the world that could take his place. I hated him because I liked him, and I never wanted to get close to anyone. After the years went by it grew into something stronger, that's why I spent every day trying to piss him off. I wanted his attention, I needed it. I didn't even care if it was hatred, I just wanted to be in his presence. I knew I was the fool all along. Shizu~chan could never love me, not after all the things I've done. He probably didn't even like men. Tears started flowing out again, "Shizu~chan". I say letting out a whimper. I knew things could never go back to the way they use to be. Oh how I would give anything to go back to the taunting and the chasing. A life without Shizu~chan has no meaning, what was I going to do? Sure I could play it off like it didn't bother me, but it did. I knew what I had to do, I would have to leave Tokyo and start a new life for myself. If Shizuo and I were no more, then it was time for me to let go.

 **(Shizuo POV)**

 **1 Week later**

I was finally done with work today and all I wanted to do was go home, I was super exhausted. It had been a week since I had seen Izaya. I kept remembering how angry we was with me. I had never seen Izaya get angry. It wasn't like him, Izaya never showed emotions of sadness or anger. He always seemed happy, he always seemed happy about pissing me off during our fights. I know it was because he enjoyed making my life miserable. He was a sick individual after all. So it was shocking to see him act in such a way. He told me he never wanted to see me again, shouldn't I be happy about that? I mean I wanted him to leave me alone for years, this is it. Why did it not feel right, shouldn't I be happy? Of course I'm probably still going to live the miserable life I live, but at least I could live with a little stress lifted off my shoulders. Izaya was the biggest cause of my stress, he is the reason my anger gets worse every day. I don't even know why I let him get to me. Why did I even care what he thought about me anyway? I always hated it when he called me a monster. I knew I was born human, I just had to be cursed with anger and my strength. Now everyone fears me, I wish I could control my anger sometimes. I hated it, I hated violence, and that's why I hated myself. Not many people wanted to be around me, because they probably think I'm going to beat the shit out of them, don't get me wrong I usually do, but only when someone pisses me off. That wasn't the point though, what I mean is I knew that no one would ever love me. No one could ever love a monster like me. I wasn't even sure if I was capable of loving someone either, I'd probably hurt them. I wanted someone to love me for me, even if I had flaws. I wanted someone that was able to help me control my anger, and make me stop. I wanted someone that wasn't afraid of me. I thought for a minute, the only person that isn't afraid of me is Izaya. I mean that Flea just keeps coming back, knowing damn well I could take him out. Of course I never did. I never wanted to kill him, I just wanted to make him to leave me alone. Now I guess my wish came true, but the funny thing is what if i didn't want him to. What if fighting with Izaya was the only thing that made life worth living. I mean what else did I have to live for, at least I had a purpose when I was with Izaya. As crazy as it sounds, Izaya was my goal for the longest time. I chased him for years trying to get him to leave me alone. Now all that is gone, if Izaya really meant what he said I will never have to chase him again. I just wish things didn't have to be the way they were. "Why am I so stupid"? I say to myself. Why did I have to go and ruin everything? I kind of wish things would just go back to normal, so what if he pissed me off. Without Izaya I felt like I was nothing.

I walk up to my apartment door, unlocking it with my key. I walk inside closing the door behind me. I walk into the kitchen to get some milk. I then notice something strange, something didn't feel right. I go into the living room to see that my window was cracked. I know for a fact I didn't opened it, but I guess it was never locked. I started to get that feeling that someone was watching me. I look behind me, and my heart almost came out of my chest. It was Izaya standing in my living room. I wasn't sure how to react, because I wasn't sure if I was just seeing things. Until I heard him speak

"Before you try to kill me, or do whatever...There is something I need to say". He says with a bit of tension in his voice. I wasn't even sure what to say at this point so I just decided to listen.

 **Izaya's POV**

I wasn't even sure what I was doing. I did, but I didn't know why I was doing it. I felt like I needed to tell Shizuo how I really felt, even if he didn't feel the same. I didn't want to leave without a proper goodbye. He needed to know the truth.

"I….I…Im not sure how to say this, but I don't like how things have been going between us! It's not the same anymore….I feel as if you're changing…as if I'm changing. I finally realized something though…I know you hate me, and I know it's because I'm constantly making your life a living hell". I say feeling anxious.

I look up to see Shizuo staring at me, not saying a word. I feel my face heat up a bit, I was feeling a little embarrassed. It wasn't easy for me to do this. Ive never admitted my wrongs. I never even showed my true emotions, but now I couldn't hold it in any longer.

"I've always hated you too…so I thought". I say blushing. The truth is I don't hate you! It was all a lie, because I was afraid….I was afraid of rejection and betrayal. I spent years separating myself from humanity, and when I met you…I never expected to feel this way. I never wanted to feel this way…don't you see? I made myself hate you, so I wouldn't become weak. I did everything in my power to piss you off, because I always wanted you around even if you were trying to kill me. I know what I said about you being a monster, but I know that's not true and that's what made me hate you so much". I clinching my fist with anger. "Because when I saw you become more human…the more I would fall for you! The more I wanted to be with you…and…that's when I realized that I was human to. You see Shizu~chan were not different…were the same". I hate it…I say looking down, afraid to look at him. "I hate that you make me feel this way, this was never supposed to happen! Why! Why didn't you just let me die that day!?…It doesn't make any sense". I yell back trying to hold in my tears, but it was too late.

"I… I don't expect you to forgive me for all the Shit I put you through all these years, but…I…Im…sorry..and you don't have to worry about me coming around anymore…it's over Shizuo, the fighting, the chasing….everything". I couldn't say anymore, I decided it would be best for me if I just leave…I already said what I had to say. I start to turn around heading my way out until I felt something grabbing my wrist and pulling me back.

 **(Shizuo POV)**

I couldn't believe what I was hearing, my heart felt heavy and weak. I had never seen Izaya cry, but I couldn't stand to see him this way….I see him try to walk away, so I grab him by the wrist, not hard this time but gently.

"Damn Flea" I finally say before connecting my lips to his.

 **Izaya's POV**

I felt Shizu~chan's lips against mine, my eyes open with shock I could not believe that Shizu~chan was kissing me. I started to feel a warm feeling in my stomach. It was something I've never felt before, I close my eyes and try to kiss back as best as I could. After all it was my first kiss, I had no idea what I was doing. He pulled me in a bit closer sliding his hands around my waist, I felt a hot sensation run through my body. The thought and feeling of Shizu~chan touching me in such a way made me feel so weak. Suddenly he pulls away.

"What…why?" I says after he released the kiss. I was so confused.

"Because, if what you say is true…I can't just let you walk out on me like that, Ive fucked up so many things in my life, if I just let you go now I'd be making the biggest mistake of my life. I can't forget about you. You really are a flea, you just keep coming back. So what if you're a pain in my ass, you gave me something to look forward to in life…but let's face it, I don't have what it takes to kill you". You were right id be miserable, what would I have to live for, don't you see without you I have nothing.

 **Shizuo POV**

"Shizuo" He says softly, my name never sounded so good. I don't know what it was about Izaya, but he affected me more than anything or anyone…but this time it was in a different way. For the first time in my life, I realized it was always Izaya. How could I be so blind? He's seen me at my worst, but yet he still came back. We were both lost, lonely, and confused. We didn't know how to feel, we didn't know how to love...because we were both afraid.

"I…I guess what I'm trying to say is I…I don't hate you either, and I don't want you to go". I say as I feel my face getting hot.

"Then I won't go". He says with tears still in his eyes.

I reach my hand out whipping the tears from his eyes…"You know, it's not very God like to cry". I say teasing him one last time.

"Shut up Shizu~chan". He says before pushing his lips against mine.

I felt his warm lips melt into mine, it was something ive never really experienced. It's kind of ironic how the person you thought you hated the most could be your first kiss. I didn't know what I was doing, I just went with it. I decided to try something a little different, I lick his bottom lip begging for entrance. I guess he understood what I was trying to do, so he opened up his mouth letting me inside. My tongue met his, and I could taste every inch of him. It was intoxicating, I wanted more…I needed more. I put my arms around his waist pulling him closer to me. I hear him let out a moan, and to be honestly it sent a hot sensation down to my groin. I knew he could affect me, but not like this. I Pull away to catch my breath. I look at him, the tears in his eyes were replace with lust. His face was red as he let out a soft pant.

"Shizuo…I…I feel weird". He says all flustered.

"Izaya…" I say trying to hold in my laugh, it was different seeing the flea like this…I lift up his chin sliding my tongue back into his mouth. I kiss him backing him up into the wall of my living room. I grab his hands pushing them above his head. Seeing him in this state made me want to have full control over him. I release the kiss moving down to his neck. I noticed the slight faded bruises that I caused, and it kind of upset me. So I kiss them, I then run my tongue over them moving lower to his collarbone.

"ngh…Shizu…cha...What are..ahh". He let out a moan. I started sucking at it leaving a mark, the only kind of marks I would leave from now on.

 **Izaya's POV**

"Ahh..ngh…Shizu..cha..What are…ahh!" I let out a moan. I was on fire, I've never felt a sensation like this before. I was a bit nervous, but I wasn't sure if I wanted him to stop. He was so controlling, it turned me on. I could feel my pants getting tighter, it was so unbearable…I can't even remember the last time I was horny, it wasn't often either. Sexual desire was something humans felt. Of course I've touched myself before, but it never felt anything like this. I never thought I'd be doing anything like this with Shizuo. It was extremely hot. I move my head to the side exposing my neck more. He was licking and sucking and it, and it was driving me crazy. I couldn't move my arms, it wasn't fair. I wanted to make Shizu~chan feel good too. I then had an idea and decided to slide my knee in between his legs, I rubbed it up against his crouch. "ngh.." he lets out a moan. I give an evil smirk, feeling powerful. I moved my knee back and forth and I could feel how hard he was, and I made me hard just feeling it.

"I..zaya..fuck..". He says suddenly pushing me harder up against the wall. I let out a shudder, removing my knee. I then wrap my legs around his waist pushing my back up against the wall. My hard member pressed up against him and caused me to let out another moan. He then removed his hands that were pinning me down. I feel his hand run up my shirt. "Ah..." I breathe out. He runs his hand over my nipple.

"mmh..ahh..Shizu~chan". I let out a hot moan. He leans in to kiss me on the lips, this time the kiss was filled with nothing but lust and pure desire. Are tongues were battling back and forth, I could taste the nicotine from his breath. Normally I would find it appalling, but knowing it was from Shizuo I wanted to taste more. He pulls away from me leaving a trail of saliva, I was a panting mess. I'm sure I was as red as a tomato to.

"Izaya…would you like to continue this"? He says looking at me with lust filled eyes. I nod, letting him know I wanted more. He then lifts me up pulling me off the wall carrying me…I guess to his bedroom. I put my head in between his neck, feeling a bit nervous. What am I getting myself into, I thought. I close my eyes holding on to him tight. I was being pushed down onto a bed. I finally let go off him. I look up to see him staring at me, he had this look in his eye like he was about to ravage me and release his inner monster. I was hot and turned me on like crazy. He pushed me back holding my hands above my head he started kissing my neck again…his kisses felt amazing. I felt his hand sliding up my shirt again this time pulling up past my chest exposing me more. He moved lower and lower until I felt his warm tongue lick my lower stomach he started making his way up leaving marks all over. It felt so good, I thrusted my hips into him rubbing out erections together. We both let out a moan. He starts kissing his way up my chest running his tongue over my nipple, I throw my head back moaning with pleasure. I hear him let out a chuckle as if he were mocking me.

"Didn't know you were so sensitive….flea". He says giving me a sexy smirk.

"Sh…shut up…protozoan". I say with a half whited moan.

He flicks his tongue over my nub back and forth, he moved his hand to the other one and started playing with it. I blush, feeling a bit humiliated. I can't believe I was letting that brute over power me like this. To be honest it was a secret fetish of mine to have Shizuo over power me in bed. I just I never expected that fantasy to come true.

"ahh!...Shizu~chan…" I moan out as I slide my hand threw his blonde locks.

He eventually stops and stares at me, before giving me a soft peck on the lips.

"Are you sure about this". He says gingerly.

"Yes". I say before grabbing his hand and moving it towards my clothed member. "I want you to touch me". I say giving him a needy look. I could see him blush a bit, it was quite cute. He started to unbutton my pants, and I lifted my hips as he slide them off. It felt good to finally have less restriction on my member, the only thing that was left was my underwear. Suddenly I felt Shizuo go down on me licking at my clothed member. I close my eyes moaning at the sensation, it was pure torture.

"Shizu~chan! Take it off! It hurts!" I say with a moan.

I hear him lead out a soft laugh, he was such a tease. I swear I was going to get him back for this.

He slowly slide his fingers under the band of my underwear finally pulling it down freeing my hard cock. He softly gripped it, and started rubbing the tip smearing the precum around.

"Ah Shizu~chan…please…just make me cum already I cant…ahh"! I say sounding very needy.

 **Shizuo POV**

I started pumping Izaya up and down watching him writher beneath me. He was so wet, I didn't know I could make him feel this way. It honestly made me feel really good, but extremely hard. He lets out another moan.

"Damn…you're so sexy". I say with lust in my voice.

"ah…ah..Shizu~cha…do..dont say things like that"! He says turning 50 shades of red trying to cover up his face.

'Hey…don't hide from me…" I say. Trying to remove his hands that were covering his face.

"It's so embarrassing"! He cries out.

"haha, your so cute". I say kissing him on the cheek still rubbing his member.

"uughh..!". He says hitting my shoulder.

"I thought Izaya Orihara never got embarrassed"? I say teasing him.

"…I hate you…". He says giving me an annoyed look.

"Says the one who's moaning beneath me". I say letting out a chuckle. I lean down licking the tip of his cock.

" Ahh…ahh..Shizu..St..Dont…Im going to cum". He says with a needy moan and releasing his seed, a little bit got on my face. I wanted to taste it, it had a sweet and salty taste. I look up at him and he was a hot mess, his shirt was lifted all the way up with his pants around his knees. I wanted him so bad. I pulled his pants completely off, I get in between his legs going into to kiss him.

"So soon?" I say teasingly

"No fair Shizu~chan…I want to make you feel good to". He says a little annoyed.

He sits up catching me off guard and pushing me back. "Shizu~chan you will pay for being such a tease". He says straddling my hips. Honestly my hard on was becoming painful, and I needed my release soon.

Izaya started to unbutton my vest, I lifted up so he could take it off. After he removed my shirt and kissed my neck making his way lower. He stopped at the hem of my pants, and started to unbutton them. He slide them down a bit but not too far, he pulled my underwear down with it releasing my hard on.

"Oh Shizu~chan, I knew you were a monster but damn." He says jokingly giving me a sexy smirk.

I blush at the comment, pretending not to care. I then feel a hot wet sensation engulfing my dick.

"Ahh..Izaya"! He say letting out a groan as I felt him bob his head up and down sucking it. He tried to take as much in as possible. Damn he was so sexy sucking me off like that. He then released it with a pop, with saliva running down his mouth. He starts to lick up my shaft up the way up to my tip swirling his tongue around it.

"Ah..fuck…Where did you learn to do this". I say with surprise.

He removes his mouth and looks up at me. "Well…um…I saw it in a porn video, and I just thought id try it out". He say blushing.

"You perverted flea". I say teasing.

He doesn't say anything, and just goes back to sucking my dick…I could feel my climax coming, I knew I was about to cum.  
"mmh…Izaya…I'm..about to cum". I say letting out a moan.

He didn't stop he just kept going at it.

"Izaya!". I yell before cumming in his mouth, I could see my cum dripping out of his mouth. I felt like I could cum again just by the sight. I heard him swallow some before whipping the remainder off his face. He was panting out of breathe to. He started to remove his jacket and the remainder of his shirt. He was now completely naked on top of me. My cock was already getting hard again, and I could feel that his was to.

"Shizu~chan….I want you inside me". He whispered into my ear. I almost came again just from the thought of it.

He started rubbing my cock, I could feel myself getting hard again. I suddenly felt him place it near his entrance. "ngh…I groaned. As he slowly started to slide my cock inside him. Honestly I don't know why he was going in without any lube or preparation…he really was a masochist.

"ahhh….". He let out a cry holding on to my shoulders tightly.

"Stop…don't hurt yourself!" I yell trying not to move.

"Im fine, just let me get used to it…ahh..nngh" he says letting out another cry.

"Izaya…please…don't.. ". I say accidently letting a moan out, he was so tight it felt amazing but I didn't want to hurt him. I don't know why he was being stupid and going in dry. I was fully inside him now, and I didn't think I was going to last long.

"Shi..Shizuo..move". He says with a few tears in his eyes.

"Are you sure?" I reply.

"Yes! Move!". He yells back at me.

 **Izayas POV**

Shizu~chan was fully inside me, to be honest to hurt so bad, but I didn't want to stop now. I know I should have done some preparation, but I couldn't wait. I wanted him now. He slowly began to thrust up and down.

"AAHH…Fuck! Nngha! I yell out.

"Are you okay? Should I stop"? He says with worry, it made happy to see that Shizuo cared so much. He wasn't a monster at all. Well except for his dick…ugh..it was painful. I decided to move a bit myself trying to find my prostate. I've found it before, it's not the first time I've had something inside me. After all I have masturbated before. I move up and down with my hands on Shizuo's chest. He put his hands on my hips and started to meet my thrusts. I could tell he was enjoying it, I had to say out of all the expressions Shizuo made this one was my favorite. I suddenly felt a wave of pleasure hit me.

"There! Ahhh!" I moan out throwing my head back.

He began thrusting into that spot over and over, and it felt amazing. It felt better than me fingering myself. Of course it did, it was Shizuo's cock inside me.

"Ahhh!" I tilt my head back enjoying this intoxicating feeling.

"Ah…Izaya"! I heard him moan out. I suddenly felt myself being pushed back. He was still inside me and everything. I was now laying on my back with Shizuo thrusting in and out of me.

"OH…AHH! Shizuo…don't stop! Ahhh Fuck!" I let out a loud needy moan!

"mmhg…I…couldn't…if..i tried.." He let out as he was pounding into my hole.

"Ah…Ngh…ah..ah…Fuck..me..Fuck me harder Shizu~chan! AH"! I moan out demandingly.

 **Shizuo (POV)**

I Thrusted into him harder, and faster. I was so close to cumming, I didn't know how much longer id last. But I wanted to wait for Izaya. I pounded into him watching him beg for more, he was gripping onto the bed sheets while biting his lip, trying to hold back a moan. He then looked right at me, this time his eyes weren't filled with lust and desire, it was different.

"Shizuo…ah..ngh…so good". He moaned before wrapping his legs and arms around me tightly melting into my thrusts. I moan enjoying the feeling of his tight hole. I lean into to kiss him on the cheek, our eyes met again. I stare into his teary red orbs, I then take all of him in admiring every inch of his body.

"You're so beautiful..". I say lost in admiration.

"..Shizu…Chan…". He says hiding his face into my chest.

He then pulls away looking back at me with those beautiful red eyes….

"I…I love you". He says with tears running down his face.

I finally came undone and released my seed inside him. He followed right after, releasing it all over his stomach and a little bit onto me. We were both panting, trying to catch our breath. I then looked at him one more time.

"I Love you too". I finally say back before lying next to him. I pulled him close to me, I then realized he was already asleep. I lean in to kiss him, not even worrying about the sticky mess. I hold him close, I then closed my eyes and fell into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
